half born
by pseudonymous anchor
Summary: imagine a world which is so dominated by supernatural creatures that humans hardly exsist. lovino and feliciano are half borns, and not just any type their humans. will they be able to survive in their new school or will they get eaten up by the bloodsuckers and wolves. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Antonio sat in class not really paying attention

Doodling...

Looking up at the bard briefly

Doodling...

Looking up at the teacher

Doodling...

Looking up at the cute boy at the front...wait. what?

He looked up again and started listening to the teacher

"This is lovino vargas, he's a year advanced and has just moved from Italy so be nice to him" the teacher said gesturing to the short auburn haired boy "also he's half human so play nice" the teacher stated pointing at the seat by the window which Antonio had recently made vacant

"Hello I'm Antonio" he smiled widely at the straight faced boy

"andare a sgranocchiare un bastardo vampiro proiettile" Lovino replied looking intently out the window.

After class Antonio grabbed onto Lovino

"You want to go to the lunchroom with us and eat lunch?" he asked already dragging the extremely displeased Lovino off with him.

"Hey Antonio what's this?" a French vampire said poking Lovino

"Isn't he cute? He just moved to my class a year ahead of his age"

"How adorable" the French man said seductively

"I think he looks quite ugly" a Prussian boy stated simply

"That's not nice Gilbert, you're lucky he only speaks Italian"

"Stupido bastardo" lovino muttered

"che non è bello Lovino" Antonio said to the Italian disapprovingly

"since when do you speak Italian?" Gilbert asked

"I always go on holiday there" Antonio smiled at his friend

"tell him I said he has an ugly face"

"I can speak English motherfucker" Lovino said venomously

"And you have a dirty mouth" francais sighed knowing where this was going

"What did you call me half blood?!" the Prussian exclaimed

"bruder" a deep voice came from a tall muscular blonde boy "what did I tell you about pointing fun at other races?" he asked

"Not to do it" Gilbert sulked at his brother sinking into his chair

"Whipped" Lovino said casually

"Why you-...wait west you came to visit me" Gilbert beamed happily

"Actually" Ludwig said stepping to the side to show a boy who was the exact replica of Lovino except he seemed more happy

"Fratello" he smiled widely "I was wondering where you went because I couldn't find you, so then I got scared but ran into Ludwig who is in some of my classes and said he's seen me walking with Antonio, but I had n idea who that is, so I thought: hey that mist have been my fratello. And so I asked him to take me to you and now we're here," the Italian said all in one breath making rapid gestures

"What do you want you garlic smelling airhead?" Lovino asked annoyed

"I wanted us to eat lunch together" Lovino's brother said taking out his lunch

"Care to introduce me to him?" francais said his voice dripping with lust

"I'm Feliciano" Lovino's brother said happily

"Come on" Lovino said standing "we're going to eat somewhere else", he stated dragging away his happy twin

"How strange" Antonio smiled

"I hope you weren't planning on taking a bite out of them" Ludwig said his wolf ears perked up as attentively as always

"Maybe..." Antonio smiled "but Francis was probably planning something worse"

"I am a succubus," the French boy said staring dreamily in the direction that the twins went in.

**Alright so there's my first attempt at a hetalia supernatural sorta fic**

**I don't know what pairing to go with so I'll try spamano and gerita for a while I started it atantonio's perspective but it'll probably shift to gerita with heavy hinting of spamano. VERY HEAVY.**

**And the rating may go up...DEFINENTLY.**

Translation-

-andare a sgranocchiare un bastardo vampiro proiettile-go munch on a bullet you vampire bastard.

-che non è bello Lovino-that's not nice lovino


	2. Anglophobia D

**Alright so I'm going on an updating spree before I come to the full realisation I did my tech homework WRONG!**

**I don't own hetalia by the way**

**Oh yea! And I forgot to mention that I called France a vampire then a succubus, let's just go with the assumption succubus's are types of vampires.**

**Also sorry if I accidentally cal Lovino Romano because I love the name Romano better.**

Lovino stood at the running track with his overjoyed brother

"Isn't this nice fratello? Ve~" Feliciano smiled "we get to be in the same P.E class because we're both half human"

"tch, it's just those higher up bastards underestimating us again!" Lovino exclaimed

"I'm standing right here" their P.E teacher said disapprovingly "and we're just taking precautions to keep you safe," he argued

"Whatever" Lovino muttered

"Alright so I'm pairing you up with another transfer student from England, he's a wizard so he's also quite physically useless and won't be able to survive a proper regime"

"Ah~ this is...going...to...be" Feliciano started but trailed off as a blonde boy joined them

"You guys are going to be running this track so don't slip up" the teacher barked

"y-you..." Lovino said quite speechlessly

"Hello there, I'm Arthur Kirkland I do hope we get along nicely" the boy greeted with a brittish accent

"a-ahhhh!" Feliciano cried out loudly before running like **HELL** towards...well **AWAY** from Arthur

"What's his-" Arthur started at Lovino who also turned heel

"Wait for me you garlic smelling bastard!" he shouted running after his brother at a impossible rate.

Ludwig watched, as his partner got ready to make his dash towards the end

"Keep watching me and I'll show you how it's done" the American alpha phoenix smiled widely, Ludwig got the speedometer ready

"Alright you can-" he started when his attention was caught by distant screaming, within seconds two figures dashed right past him leaving a trail of dust

"oi!" a British voice came from a microphone "get back here you Italian cowards!"

"mein gott" Ludwig said frowning and looking down at the rate which read **39,895 km/hr**

"What WAS that?" his partner asked

"Damn it!" the British voice came again but this time much closer "I don't get what the bloody heck is those two's problem, here I was trying to be nice and all and they just went ahead and ran away for no reason!"

Ludwig looked at the direction both brothers had disappeared in

"Christ" their P.E teacher said "if I'd known I would have put them on the regular course" he huffed.

(later)

"Ve?~" Feliciano said looking at Ludwig confused

"What are you?" Ludwig asked again "I know you're half human but what is the other half?" he asked

"i...well.." the cheerful Italians face suddenly went very dark

"u-um Ludwig-san I don't think you should force Feliciano-san into revealing something he doesn't want to" a Japanese yokai stated Quite factually

"Sorry" Ludwig apologised "it's just I've never seen anyone run so fast"

"Don't get excited" another voice came "we can actually only run that fast...when we're retreating" Lovino said with a dark and sad tone in his voice

"Cheer up love" Antonio smiled

"I said stop calling me that bastard!" Lovino spat which only made the Spaniard laugh

"Mi bonito tomate" he smiled

"I speak Spanish bastard!" Lovino hissed

"Yea well I'm going to let it slide" Ludwig said "but you beat quite a few records you two" he stated

"Now most of the ports teams are going to be gunning for you, except maybe the shooting club which might decide to use you as target practice," Antonio added idly

"Wait, what?" Lovino said stopping altogether

"The shooting club" Ludwig repeated "they have a full human as their leader but he's aggressive, my cousin and Gilbert are a part of it"

"Just great" Lovino said "now I have to work harder from preventing this bastard from getting killed" he said angrily before storming off

"You almost die that much?" Kiku Honda asked

"Ve~" Feliciano confirmed sadly.

**YES, YES I AM UPDATING THIS STORY :D**


	3. can't smell nothing

Feliciano stood out on a tennis court with his brother

"Fratello I don't want to be here" he said shakily

"It's ok Feli," Lovino said reassuringly before hitting a tennis ball with incredible force "I'm here to protect you" he smiled...

That was yesterday.

Feliciano held his brothers hand desperately

"You can't leave me alone like this fratello!" he cried "after all we've been through together"

"f-Feli" Lovino choked out weakly

"Please fratello I won't be able to live without you, the only things I'm good at is cooking and cleaning and running away," Feliciano cried harder

"y-you d-dense...bastard" Lovino said before his eyes closed

"Fratello!" Feliciano wept

"Calm down idiot he's only got a cold" their grandpa Romulus said angrily "and you're late for school"

"But I'll get killed!" Feliciano screamed as his grandfather dragged him away by the collar...

"Sick?" Antonio said astonished "I didn't believe someone as strong willed as him GOT sick"

"It doesn't happen often" Feliciano said distressed as Kiku tried cheering him up with some old Japanese jokes (which weren't amusing) "now I'm going to get killed," he cried rubbing the plasters that he had put on his hands after his run in with the boxing club

"You still have I and Ludwig-san" Kiku tried cheering up the Italian whose face only darkened

"Ah yes..." he said unhappily

"What's that implying?" Ludwig bellowed

"n-nothing it's just that I've always had fratello around and with all that's been going on with the-" the Italian suddenly put his hands to his mouth stopping anything else coming out which earned looks of confusion

"Feli what were you saying?" Antonio asked

"n-nothing...just that grandpa Romulus is going on a small trip to get some of our stuff from Italy so it'll be me and my brother for a week" the Italian said

"Even while your brothers sick?" Francis said disapprovingly

"Well we didn't know he was sick until this morning, he has a habit of hiding it," Feliciano explained

"Well then I'll come over later to help you take care of him, I can use a bit of my vampire magic to make him better"

"Ah! That would be wonderful!" Feliciano smiled remembering some vampires could use magic, Suddenly the bell rang "oh! Class is starting," he said before running off

"You just want to find out what their hiding don't you?" Ludwig deadpanned

"Yes" Antonio said directly with his priceless smile

"I'm coming along too then" Ludwig sighed before going after the excited Italian.

**(later)**

Feliciano rushed into the kitchen as soon as they entered his house

"You guys can go make yourselves comfortable in the living room while I start making pasta" he chirped, "Lovi is probably asleep so we don't want to wake him"

"Hey what's this Feli?" Antonio said touching a picture "are these your parents?"

"Yea..." the Italian said "but their dead" he stated simply before happily continuing to the kitchen

"I-I" Antonio started but Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder signalling him not to bring it up again

"This is a nice place" Ludwig commented

"I know right?" Feliciano said, "I was really excited when we moved"

"Why did you move here?" Antonio asked

"Our parents died" Feliciano sang as he started with the pasta

"S-sorry" Antonio said hurriedly "I'll go do some magic on Lovi, ok?"

"Sure" Feliciano said and Antonio made a semi-run upstairs

'_Damn hit a sore spot twice'_ he thought in Spanish before realising he didn't know which room was Lovi's, the vampire paused '_I can't shout or he'll wake up...'_ he thought before stepping forward towards a door which seemed to call to him

"Lovi?" he whispered completely mesmerised by this door, the Spaniard slowly walked over to it but before he could open it there was a man holding onto him with a stake at his heart

"What are you doing in my house bastard?" the man asked coldly

"I-I..." Antonio said coming back to his senses

"Pick your next words carefully because they may be your-"

"Grandpa Romulus!" Feliciano exclaimed, "He's my friend"

"He is?" the man asked "sorry" he said

"I was going to do some healing magic on Lovino but-"

"It's already done" the man said but Ludwig and Antonio felt a chill up their spines as he spoke "I'm going to go out of town tomorrow so I had to make sure Lovi was ok"

"Silly grandpa" Feliciano smiled "if he wasn't I could look after him"

"But then who would watch over you" Romulus said shaking his head

"Can you bastards be any louder?" Lovino said annoyed coming out of a room just down the corridor "seriously" he muttered angrily before noticing the extra people in his house "what are these bastards doing here?" he asked

"We came to make you better but you seem fine," Ludwig said before glancing at his watch "I've got to get home not if it's all the same to you"

"aww, please stay for dinner" Feliciano whined

"Sorry but my brother will starve if I don't get home" he said and Antonio nodded

"I'll go too since Lovi is ok" Antonio smiled

"Didn't want you here in the first place," Lovino snapped leading them to the door

Antonio and Ludwig got in the car

"That man..." Ludwig said slowly as soon as they shut the car doors "I couldn't smell him"

"And I couldn't sense him" Antonio said, "whatever he is, it's not normal"

"But that's their business" Ludwig said as Antonio started the car "and their business only" he stated reluctantly.

**It's finally EASTER**

**But I don't ever get chocolate even though my family is Christian...Mormon...whatever we're one of the two**

**Anyway sorry it took awhile to update but things got busy and I put one of my stories on hiatus and I haven't had time to write and I lost this document in my computer so I had to find it (which took a while) and I STILL need to learn what the word premiscus...no, wait..**..**promiscuous...prom...pre...pretentious! Pretentious means (I know what promiscuous means; FRANCE is the embodiment of promiscuous.**

**also i need to figue out who changed the format settings on my computer...maybe if i zoom in it'll be back to-NOPE! that made it worse**

**Anyway REVEIW so I'm MOTAVATED!**


	4. yandre

**#updating~# ve!**

"_Hey Lovi?" Antonio said slowly looking at the hotheaded Italian who was helping him with his homework_

"_What tomato bastard?" Lovino asked glaring as he read over Antonio's questions_

"_Will you go out with me?" the Spaniard asked which made the Italian freeze_

"_c-chigi?"_

Lovino shouted out in anger

"That damn tomato bastard I should kill him for messing with me like that!" he cried rolling around on his bedroom floor

"Fratello what happened?" Feliciano asked entering his brother's bedroom without knocking

Lovino stopped rolling around and sat up looking at his brother

"If there's a problem please tell me" he smiled softly

"Well..." Lovino said slowly contemplating telling his brother "close the door and don't tell grandpa Romulus," he said and his brother walked in closing the door behind him

"So what happened?" Feliciano beamed

"I-I...well you know Antonio?" Lovino asked the airhead who nodded

Suddenly Lovino's cheeks flamed just by thinking about it

"Well...he asked me to go out with him"

Lovino did NOT see his brothers face pale

"and I...haven't answered but...I think I like him..." Lovino was now concentrating on a spot on the floor "...well say something you garlic smelling-"

Suddenly Feliciano grabbed his twins chin and forced him to look up, his eyes were deathly serious and his expression was dark

"Have you not forgotten Lovino?" he asked his voice was more accented than usual and filled with venom "we are not here to tamper with whatever goes on with them, we do not try to play house or let them get too close"

"t-that's bull crap you and that potato bastard-"

"Will not happen" Feliciano said his voice turning even colder "too many people are already lost Lovino, I'm not going to let you kill someone else just because you think that their the one"

"This isn't fair!" Lovino exclaimed

"Life isn't fair" his brother quipped "now do what the rest of us have already done and grow up"

Feliciano promptly let go of his brother and left him sitting there shocked

Suddenly Lovino felt tears prick his eyes

'_This isn't fair'_ he thought '_why must it be us? Why were we born this way?!'_

He heard something across the room break but he didn't care.

**(The next day)**

Antonio sighed as he sat with Kiku

"I confessed to Lovi but now he's avoiding me like I'm the black plague" Antonio said and uneasiness crossed Kiku's face "do you know something about this?" Antonio asked

"Whatever you do, don't read my mind" Kiku said as if he WANTED Antonio to do so purposely "please..."

"Um...ok" Antonio said confused before concentrating and looking into Kiku's memory

(flashback)

_Kiku stopped Feliciano after school_

"_Hey Feliciano-san are you ok?" Kiku asked_

"_Ve?" Feliciano smiled and something struck Kiku again "why would you ask?"_

"_Because you're a very good liar, any other creature could look at your lies and not know that you are lying but when you lie -as a yokai- can feel it, your lies would satisfy any yokai's hunger for a significant amount of time"_

"_Ve? I didn't know you could do that," Feliciano said_

"_And yet you smile and act stupid but I can feel it sometimes that darkness you are hiding inside of you"_

"_But now I know I won't make that mistake again" Feliciano sang happily_

"_And...Wait, what?" kiku stopped and Feliciano suddenly stopped smiling_

"_Don't fuck with me Kiku" Feliciano said ever so coldly "because that is how people end up dead, Ve?"_

_Kiku simply stared at his friend_

"_nani?"_

"_you shouldn't dig into anyone else's past or invade their privacy" Feliciano said his expression cold but his voice soft and sweet, suddenly Kiku couldn't feel anything from him anymore "if you mention this to anyone else I will cut you."_

_Kiku's face paled and he backed away and darted for the door but he stopped and turned around against his will, he felt as if someone had tied him up and he was now being dragged back to see Feliciano standing there his fingers twitched ever so slightly and Kiku stepped back towards him_

"_Wakarimasu ka?" Feliciano asked_

"_y-yes!" kiku exclaimed loudly and he felt his body loosen and the ropes binding him go away_

"_Ve~ that's good I won't have to do anything unnecessary" Feliciano smiled before leaving the room happily_

Antonio stared at Kiku

"w-what was that?"

"What was what?" Kiku asked innocently but Antonio understood the intent "where is Ludwig?" Antonio asked

"He's with Feliciano right now but I believe you're going over to his house tonight for gilberts party?"

"Si" Antonio said standing before running off to find Lovino.

Lovino saw him coming, he really did but he couldn't think of what to do

'_Run'_ his body told him but it wasn't working he was planted there

"What exactly is up with your brother?" Antonio asked angrily

"What?" Lovino asked

'_Crap did he find out about yesterday?'_ he thought '_no that's impossible'_

Suddenly Lovino felt as if someone was

"Don't read people's minds you bastard!" Lovino exclaimed and Antonio frowned

"What happened yesterday?" he asked

"Nothing, chigi" Lovino said looking away, he felt Antonio try to pry again but this time he blocked him and was met with a look of genuine surprise

"What exactly are you two hiding?" Antonio asked and Lovino walked off

'_He can't know'_ Lovino thought '_if he knows then he'll hate me, he'll hate me anyway but this way...at least this way he won't try to kill me'._

**D-D-D-D**

**DRAMA BOMB!**

**OMG I just sat down and wrote this! I don't even know where it came from but now I slightly know where this is headed! *screams excitedly***

**I just hope I get enough reviews so that I am hyper motivated to update!**

**GIMMEE REVEIWS!**

**Nani? = what?**

**Wakarimasu ka? = do you understand?**

**But I bet you guys already knew that...**

**P.S-thanks for your reviews so far, they really have been making my days and if this stretches over the holidays they'll motivate me to do well in school so I can come home and write!.**


	5. things just went down

Antonio sat with Ludwig and his best friends who looked at him with confused eyes

"What?" Ludwig asked, "nobody has that sort of power"

"They do!" Antonio exclaimed in an almost pleading voice "I swear they learn after one demonstration"

"Antonio did you hit your head?" Gilbert asked with a slight laugh "Feliciano can hardly do anything without hurting himself I doubt he can play people like you said"

"Ask Kiku and he'll start acting strange! Please just do something Ludwig, I know you like Feli and I know it's pretty out there but it's true amigo"

"It can't be, and even if it was that's his business" Ludwig said uneasily

"So you're just going to stand there and watch them hurt themselves? I can't read Lovino's mind anymore but I read Feli's he's dark Ludwig, he's the evil sort of dark but I think that's just some wall he' built to protect himself and his brother"

"Antonio you do realise how impossible you sound" Prussia said

"I do! But you're the only ones I can turn to right now and I need you to believe that something big is up and we're going to get swallowed into it"

"Things don't just go like that" Francis said, "that's not how things work"

"just think about it" Antonio said "all the clubs that are gunning them all this time have just been making them stronger, whatever they are they have an instinct to adapt without even trying and what if something goes bad? What if people start to get hurt?"

"I can't believe you can say this, I thought you loved Lovino" Ludwig snapped

"I do!" Antonio said his voice going slightly angry "that's why I'm warning you guys, they're becoming dangerous because of the rest of us, I can't tell you what they are but I want you to be more careful and I want you to help me stop the other clubs before someone ends up dead"

"They can't kill people just like that" Gilbert said confidently

"the...the way Feliciano said it in Kiku's memory, it sounded as if they could, it sounded as if he's gotten rid of people before but...it also sounded as if he was slightly scared of what would happen if people started figuring him out"

"This is messed up Antonio" Francis sighed heavily "but I guess they ARE our friends so I'll talk to Arthur to tell Alfred to call off the clubs"

Antonio nodded at his friend then looked at Gilbert

"The awesome me will call off Bach," he said reluctantly.

**(The next day)**

Feliciano ran up to Ludwig and the bad touch trio before greeting them

"How was the party?" he asked with a smile

"Good" Ludwig said simply and Feliciano tilted his head slightly

"I see" Feliciano said his gaze moving to Antonio "that's very clever" he said out loud but everyone brushed it off, that didn't stop it from sending a chill up Antonio's spine

'_He knows, he knows what Kiku did'_

'_Of course I know'_ Feliciano's voice resounded in Antonio's head '_but I guess he couldn't help it, thank you by the way for this ability it is quite useful'_

"Antonio?" Gilbert asked looking at him

Antonio snapped out of his stupor and noticed that Feliciano had been babbling to Ludwig this entire time

"There's no way..." he said quietly but shut up, the other members didn't need to know this

'_I agree it'd be a bad thing to tell them' _Feliciano's voice came again but he didn't even look at the Spaniard

This was impossible.

Antonio sat next to Lovino awkwardly

"My brother told me you guys are working to call off all the clubs" he said looking at Antonio who suddenly tensed "don't worry, I don't read people's minds or manipulate people like my fratello, that's just not my forte"

"Oh" Antonio said but he still couldn't relax

This entire thing was impossible

"But you should warn Kiku, my brother doesn't like being screwed over so he'll probably do something but he won't kill him"

Antonio quickly stood up

He had to get Kiku away right. Now.

The Spaniard ran out of the classroom

"Hey bastard!" Lovino shouted running after him

When Antonio entered the classroom there was a hooded man standing there with a white blade, the man only glanced at Antonio then looked at Feliciano before launching himself at him, Feliciano dodged the man swiftly

"Stop it!" the teacher yelled stretching her hand to stop the man with magic but she looked at her hands and saw that it wasn't working

The man suddenly smiled and turned to stab the closest classmate to him who happened to be Ludwig.

The blade came all the way through and Ludwig's blood was suddenly alive and purposely leaving his body-fast.

Ludwig doubled over with the knife inside him, blood came out of the wolf's mouth in large quantities

Suddenly people were screaming and Feliciano looked at the man and his classmate with surprise, suddenly the man said something in a different language that Antonio couldn't understand which made Feliciano's eyes widen

The man gave one more smirk before disappearing like sand with the wind

"What was that?" Arthur asked going over to Ludwig who had passed out on the floor "he's not healing!" he exclaimed which made everyone go into a full blown hysteria but in the mist of it Feliciano stood completely frozen and shocked, shaking and covered in his friends blood.

Antonio sat in A&E with Feliciano, Gilbert, Kiku and Lovino

There was a long tension between them but Antonio could feel gilberts thoughts flowing out of him, he was enraged.

"Gilbert stop it" Antonio said to his friend

"I haven't said anything"

"Well cool down your thought's could be heard even with those with small ability imagine how we feel your voice screaming at us"

Gilbert's voice only got louder as he glared at his friend, suddenly the Dr Came out

"Is he alright?" Gilbert asked

"Well...we're not sure what had hurt him so we almost couldn't save him, luckily for you he barely pulled through"

There was a loud sigh of relief to be heard from three of them but Feliciano still hadn't moved

"he's is still in a critical state because he lost too much blood but there's a 40% chance we can save him" the Dr stated before there was a beeping noise on the door panel, e turned and ran back into the room

'_See what you did to my brother?_!' gilberts mind screamed out and Feliciano _flinched 'why are you even here?! It's all your fault he's like this, he liked you and you thought you'd just make him into another puppet for your sick little game?'_

Feliciano was once again still

Suddenly the doors opened and a man walked in

Romulus looked at Lovino who looked away

"We're going home" Romulus said, "your friend is going to be fine"

Lovino gave a sigh of relief that made Antonio raise an eyebrow

"c-can I stay here?" Feliciano asked quietly

"No" Romulus said "we've got things to discuss"

Feliciano stood and for the first time after he had gotten himself cleaned up Antonio saw his face, it looked deeply troubled and sad, as soon as he caught a glimpse of it his face instantly turned apathetic

"Goodbye" Feliciano said to them before following his grandpa out of the hospital.

**I'm sorry but I got too excited an made two chapters in like half an hour (minus cooking time and other distractions)**

**Now I think I'll go sleep.**

**But please review they'll give me good dreams of what is yet to come.**


	6. totally screwed you over :D

**MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**-un-love, the authour**

**...yea I'm not that much of a loving person but lets start the story anyway.**

Feliciano stood in his room alone shaking.

'It's all my fault' he thought digging his nails into his arm

"Fratello have you packed?" Lovino asked entering his brother's room

"n-no..." Feliciano stuttered

"Well then hurry up" Lovino sighed

"I-I'm sorry" Feliciano whispered "I-I ruined everything..." the boy dug his nails deeper into his arm and dropped to his knees

"Fratello?" Lovino said concerned

"I-I'm sorry" Feliciano repeated, "It's all my fault!" he shouted out drawing blood from his wrist

"Fratello stop it!"

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried and the room was suddenly filled with a destructive wind

"Feli!" Lovino cried "nonno Romulus!*"

"I'm sorry," Feliciano, whispered over and over the wind getting stronger and stronger "I didn't want to hurt anyone I- I just didn't want-" his voice descended into a choked sob and Lovino wrapped his arms around his brother

"It's ok fratello," Lovino said softly

"nulla può essere più ok! non vedi che ho rovinato tutto!**" Feliciano screamed and things around the room just started to disappear with an ear-splitting sound

"Grandpa!" Lovino cried and the man ran into the room and placed his hand onto the crying Feliciano's forehead making the boy pass out

"What happened?" Romulus asked angrily

"I don't know" Lovino said truthfully "he just..." he didn't have to finish that sentence

"Go get ready to leave right now" Romulus said to his grandson who nodded and left the room with haste

'_This is for him now_' Lovino thought '_I can't let him ever feel like he has to take control ever again'_

When Ludwig came back to school he was expecting to see Lovino and Feliciano there, but they had transferred the day after his accident

Antonio just looked at him with weary and pained eyes when he inquired

That was the first time something different had ever happened to the wolf teenager and now they were gone...he was gone. Ludwig recalled promising to protect the Italian half born but he had failed.

**(2 years later)**

Kiku and Heracles walked into the cafeteria only to hear his friends brother shouting at someone

"Why am I not surprised" Kiku said to himself with a sigh remembering how bellicose Ludwig's older brother was

"You think you can just disappear then come back like this?" Gilbert shouted angrily and kiku took a proper look at the boy he was insulting which made his face pale

"Ve! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" a familiar voice cried out

"Don't play dumb you bastard!" Gilbert shouted angrily

"Ve! But I don't know!" the Italian said starting to cry

"Get your hands off of my brother you potato loving bastard or there will be HELL to pay" a voice came and Lovino pushed past Heracles

This Lovino was different though, he had a scar which ran over his left eye but the eye itself seemed undamaged, he also had various bandages and plasters

"Ah! Fratello please don't get mad," Feliciano said shaking "he just mistook me for someone else"

"Shut up Feliciano," Lovino said roughly

"So you decide to show your face too" Gilbert said dropping Feliciano "I'm surprised you have the guts after what you pulled with mein bruder"

"You can fight me but you leave my brother alone" Lovino said firmly

"Gladly" Gilbert said moving forward without warning to lay a punch but suddenly he was thrown to one side

"Christ Lovino! You said you wouldn't start any fights you lying hoser!" a voice came and everyone suddenly took notice of a boy standing in between Lovino and Gilbert who looked a lot like...

"I didn't start it" Lovino said simply "Feliciano we're going somewhere else" Lovino demanded before turning and leaving the lunch room Feliciano got up panicked and then quickly ran out after his brother

Kiku's entire body tensed as he waited to feel that dark aura he used to when Feliciano was around, r at least that uneasy feeling he got when he couldn't feel anything from someone but instead he felt only the emotions that Feliciano was portraying

The Canadian boy followed them out and gave a glance at Kiku before literally disappearing into nothingness as he walked down the corridor after the twins

"w-why did he look a lot like you?" Kiku heard Arthur asking Alfred

"That's my cousin" Alfred smiled "but...we're not all that close"

Kiku looked back the direction that they had gone before mentally cursing what was going to happen when Ludwig and Antonio saw that the twins we're back?!

**** nulla può essere più ok! non vedi che ho rovinato tutto!** = nothing can be ok anymore! can't you see that i've ruined everything!**

***nonno= grandpa**

**Ok translations out of the way, I totally realised I haven't told you what year the gang are in or even how old they are when this is happening so I placed them in their second year of middle school (well I placed Ludwig Feliciano Ect... there and put everyone else in their thrisd year so now I can move them to high school where Feli, Ludwig ect. Are in their first year and the bad touch trio are in their second.**

**Y'know just for dramatic effect, and because I realied I was tainting fei too much you'll know what I did to solve that in the next chapter kay?**

**Do me a favour and review!**


	7. don't be weepy sleepy puppies

Antonio ran into the classroom late

"I made it!" he exclaimed "I..." he sounded like he was suffocating

"You came after lunch Antonio, detention," the teacher said coldly

"Great another day spent alone with you" Antonio sighed

"actually me you and the advanced new student" the teacher said pointing to the new student, he had auburn hair and looked up at Antonio coldly with green-amber eyes-one of which was scarred-before looking back out of the window with a memorable

"Chigi"

Antonio completely froze over for a moment before smiling widely

"Ok" he said simply going and sitting next to the new student without any complaint seeing as that was the only seat available.

**(In another class)**

Ludwig entered his final class of the day quite reluctantly, he had been doing interviews all day most he did not have to attend a majority of classes today

The teen wolf smiled at his friend when he casually entered the class but then noticed he was being harassed by a bubbly over positive Italian boy who was in Ludwig's seat

The teen calmly walked up to the kid

"Um excuse me but your-" he stopped himself when the boy looked up and gave him a smile which stabbed at his heart

"f-Feliciano?" Ludwig choked

"Ve? How did you know my name? have we met?" the Italian asked with an air of genuine confusion

"h-how can you forget me we were friends during middle school!" Ludwig erupted and the Italian shrunk down

"Ve! I'm sorry I lost my memory of everything before sometime during my third year!" he cried "but I bet my brother Lovi can remember you" he said which made Ludwig's eyes widen

"y-you don't remember a thing?"

"Ve" the Italian confirmed "but that's ok because I have my fratello to look after me" the Italian gave Ludwig a thumbs up and a determined smile

Ludwig looked over at Kiku who looked away uneasily

"You wear your heart on your sleeve don't you Feliciano-san?" Kiku asked obviously confirming that it was the truth to ludwig

"Ve~ it's bad to lie to people" Feliciano smiled widely.

**(After school)**

Ludwig was waiting for Lovino outside the classroom he was serving detention with Antonio who casually ignored the Italian

"You didn't have to wait you potato bastard"

"I want answers about Feliciano" Ludwig demanded and Antonio stopped and looked back with curiosity

"There's nothing to tell" Lovino said simply "he's lost his memory"

"Somehow I don't feel that's true" Ludwig said scornfully and the Italian glared

"Ok I'll tell you the truth," he said "I don't care if you believe me or not! We had to erase his memory, he was going off the rail just thinking about how war down he'd gone so we erased everything from before that point up until sometime when we were kids, he doesn't even know he has powers anymore, he just walks around with that persona he had held up for you but now it's real and I'm not ever getting my real fratello back or the guilt will kill him" Lovino snapped

"Don't shout at Ludwig" Antonio said to Lovino

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, he wanted answers! I've heard about that scar on your stomach and back but that nothing compared to the hell we had to go through these past few years, so this time do me a favour and stay out of our business" Lovino snapped before turning

"Is that how you got that thing on your face?" Ludwig inquired and he saw Lovino's fist clench "and what about your grandpa?" he asked the younger boy

"None of your fucking business" Lovino said coldly before leaving

Ludwig looked at Antonio who looked away

"I'll get going now," Antonio said before leaving hurriedly.

**(That night)**

Lovino entered the house

"I'm home fratello, Elizabeta," Lovino said entering the house

"Ah good I'm glad your back" an accented womanly voice said "did you manage to get a detention on your first day?" she asked but he ignored her

"I'm going to bed so don't bother me" he said before going upstairs and lying on top of his bed without bothering to change

Lovino closed his eyes slowly and remembered it all, the chaos, the screaming, his brother screaming as his eye bled, him hugging his brother so he couldn't see what those bastards did to their grandpa, but of course Feliciano saw it anyway and freaked out.

The few weeks of quietness as the government relocated them to live with Elizabeta Héderváry, then the nice warmth those days came with...then the abrupt end those days came to when he found his brother on the floor with a white blade inside f him, then the shock that came when the doctors told him his brother was a cutter and had been abusing himself this entire time...

Then the days his brother would have nightmares and shake the house down

Then the days he wanted to try what his brother did

Then the day Elizabeta found out and stopped it all by having Feliciano forget

Lovino didn't want to forget, he wanted to remember everything that happened and everything else...everyone else he had left behind, so he refused to forget.

He then dreamt of the scars on his body-inflicted by either himself or someone else-which reminded him that he was now alone in the world.

His brother wasn't the same anymore.

The rest of his family were dead.

He was the only one they were after.

So he had taken his brother's advice _he grew up._

**I found an old poem I wrote a long time ago**

**It goes:**

_**I wish to find true love,**_

_**I hope to bring honour to my name,**_

_**I will show nothing less than bravery,**_

_**And I won't look back at sacrifice.**_

_**I am done making sacrifices,**_

_**Goodbye chivalry and bravery,**_

_**I'm sorry honour but...**_

_**I have lost the ability to love.**_

**I edited the poem there but I used it to draw out the misery that Lovino must feel at this point .**

**Review on how this is going**

**I've changed the rating to M because it's getting darker and I do kinda like it.**


	8. a weird sports day (dont ask)

**I just realied that usually people take about a week r so to update but I've been updating practically everyday...**

**-fun fact, did you know that if you call a Canadian an American they will. shoot. YOU :D**

**remember that fact cauz it's going to be signifiacant**

Lovino was having a very good dream; those were rare for him considering all the crap that had happened in his life. He dreamt of a time when he was a kid, he dreamt of that time Antonio confessed he started to dream about what life would be like if he wasn't himself...but then his dreams turned instantly to nightmares.

He was sinking, choking in the darkness, unable to swim, unable to move.

Lovino's eyes snapped open and he stared at the cause of his bad dream

"Elizabeta told me to wake you up" a Russian boy smiled down at him

"Chigi, what did I tell you about entering my room?" he snapped getting up

Reality once again hit him

His family-save his brother-were dead.

He now lived in this house with many people like himself

Wang Yao, he was a Chinese second year who could copy any move he saw once, the problem with his powers were that they didn't give him strength he had to train himself to for fill the physical aspects he needed to do what he saw

Mathew Williams, he was a Canadian first year who was completely invisible almost 90% of the time. The problem with his powers was that he could not turn them off. (The only reason Lovino saw him was because Elizabeta had cast a spell that let the members of this house see him when he wanted them to)

Ahti Sahar, she was a very quiet and reclusive first year Afghanistan girl who's powers worked like Lovino and his fratello but she didn't have to want to extend her powers like them, she just saw things and couldn't forget them, he had like her a lot because he had Arabic blood in him somewhere and because she was a generally nice person.

Finally, Ivan braginski, everyone in this house had agreed he was the devil, always troubling Ahti and giving that fake smile that did not particularly hide the darkness underneath.

Lovino didn't hate it in this new house, it kept him warm and safe, and the people here had already experienced dark problems of their own, but sometimes he wished that he could maybe...no.

He could not think about that, he had said he would stay strong for his fratello and that was what he was going to do.

**(At school)**

Gilbert walked down the corridor angrily muttering to himself

"E-excuse me" a quiet voice came and he turned and saw that same boy who threw him yesterday

"What?" he asked rudely

"You dropped this" the boy said handing him a handkerchief

"Oh, thanks" Gilbert said staring at the boy...

Actually now that he thought about it he was pretty...cute.

"Matthew!" someone called and the boy looked past Gilbert at a group of people headed their way "we're going to the roof you coming or what?" a Chinese boy asked with a heavy accent

"s-sure, goodbye" he said politely following the group, Gilbert let them past and started walking but then he looked back and saw the short middle eastern girl looking at him with amber eyes, their eyes stayed connected before a taller boy got in between them and started glaring. Gilbert looked away and kept walking.

Ludwig stepped out into the field for their school sports day

He looked over at the mixed year groups of at least 20 in each with a sigh

Somehow, he had been stuck with...Lovino's crew, the bad touch trio, along with Kiku, Arthur and Alfred and anyone else who had been thrown into the mix

"Alright let's try to keep this clean," he said eyeing Bach who was cleaning his gun

"I always keep things clean" Bach said not looking up

"Right..." Lovino snorted which earned a look from Antonio "got something to say fucker?" he asked but Antonio simply looked away

"This is going to be fun~" Feliciano sang "I've never done a sports day before"

"course you have" Bach said "don't you remember when you still went to my middle school we were on the same side and you and your brother did all the work and wouldn't let the rest of us do stuff"

"Nope" Feliciano smiled "I don't remember that far back" he sang

"What's that meant to mean dude?" Alfred asked

"He lost his memory" Mathew said shocking everyone with his presence

"Dude matt, don't do that" Alfred said

"Alright guy's we've got to get started or we won't get any points" Ludwig said taking control

"I'll tackle anything that involves speed and agility," Wang said standing

"I'll shoot" Bach stated

"We'll tag team," the bad touch trio stated

"I can go with Lovino for the mental tests," Kiku said nodding

"I'll go to do the indoor sports with Alfred and you...I guess" Matthew said clutching his bear

"And me and Feliciano will score" Arthur said grabbing Feliciano and going to get a score sheet

"We'll meet here afterwards," Ludwig said nodding and the team dispersed. Totally not noticing the ominous clouds forming in the sky.

**I did this purely so that in the next chapter you can see what's going on between individual characters**

**I also added my OC Fem Afghanistan, I'm thinking of writing a story about her soon**

**so lemme just clarify the pairings for this story**

**Spain/romano**

**Germany/Italy**

**Canada/Prussia**

**Russia/Afghanistan**

**Japan/Greece**

**America/England**

**France/*you're going to have to help me out here***

**Austria/ Hungary (you will see soon enough)**

**And that's all that comes to mind right now**

**Please review!**


	9. blackmailing you :D

I just realise I'm updating to avoid my homework...

Also I'd like to explain that their sports day consists of all yeared students organising themselves

I'm not sure if there IS a school that does this but I'm making it this way for plot purpose.

It shocked everyone when it happened

They had just finished all the courses and were reporting to Feliciano and Arthur

Lovino started to run towards the duo who were at the edge of the field when Arthur took out his wand and tried to zap Feliciano who jumped out of the way and let the zap head straight for his unsuspecting brother

There was a loud boom as the zap hit Lovino then the electricity hit the ground as if it had merely passed through, and that is what everyone thought until the school field had started to swallow Lovino into the ground

"Lovino!" Feliciano cried trying to run to his brother who was being swallowed

Lovino watched as Ludwig-much to his happiness-held his brother back

But he didn't notice Antonio grab him from behind and start to try and pull him up only to be dragged into the soil with him.

When he awoke he was underground and had a Spanish vampire on top of him

"Get off of me bastardo" Lovino said angrily pushing Antonio off

"Where are we?" he asked looking around the cavern

"I don't know bastard," Lovino said glaring at him he got up and brushed himself off casually before grabbing one of the torches on the wall "talk about medieval" he mumbled starting to walk

"Wait!" Antonio said

"What?" Lovino snapped tuning "we can't stay here or we'll never get back up"

Antonio contemplated this and followed the half born through the labyrinth

"So...how have you been?" Antonio asked Lovino

"You know" Lovino replied simply

"I still want to hear it from you," Antonio said and Lovino glared at the vampire

"Just shut up and leave me alone"

"I have no intention of doing either," Antonio said stopping them both "what I said all those years ago...I meant it"

"Yea, that's why you've been acting like a jerk"

"I'm sorry if I came off that way but...all this time I've been trying to...talk to you" the Spaniards face flushed and he stopped walking

Lovino heaved a sigh and glared at the vampire annoyed

"I still love you a lot Lovino," Antonio said moving forward quickly and kissing the half born on the lips

Lovino couldn't help but respond kissing the Spaniard back and wrapping his arms around his neck, he felt Antonio place his around his waist and deepen the kiss before all at once they both pulled out for air awkwardly letting go of each other

'Crap, crap, CRAP' Lovino thought when he and the Spaniard finally parted 'you kissed him back you idiot!' he screamed internally 'you don't have time for love!'

"Please think about it Lovi" Antonio said taking the torch and continuing to walk.

"c-chigi" he said before following the vampire.

(Somewhere else)

A woman smiled wickedly over her crystal ball

"I presume your plans are going accordingly," an Austrian male said looking into his living room where his girlfriend had set up her watching equipment

"When doesn't it" she laughed switching the picture so she could watch Ludwig who was comforting Feliciano,

Ludwig sat Feliciano down and started trying to comfort the Italian then all of a sudden

"Oh my" Elizabeta said her breath getting heavier "this one works faster than his brother"

Roderich walked over to see what his girlfriend was looking at then quickly cut the connection with a glare

"I was watching that!" she exclaimed

"You were invading my cousin's privacy" he snapped laying some cakes on the table before sitting next to her "and besides...I'm free the rest of today" he coughed and she gave him her cat smile.

(Later)

Lovino entered his home at late night angrily

He had the strangest feeling that Elizabeta had been involved in today's events but he just had to wait and elaborately trick a confession out of her.

The male went upstairs to his room but before he could enter he saw an annoyingly familiar person step out of his brothers room and give his brother a final passionate kiss before noticing that Lovino was standing there

"Oh...fratello...you're safe" Feliciano said awkwardly

"Y-y...YOU!" Lovino exclaimed angrily "I do missing for a few hours and you take advantage of my fratello?!"

"I-"Ludwig started but Lovino cut in screaming obstinacies at the taller male

"f-fratello!" Feliciano stuttered after his brother was out of breath "a-actually...I...sorta...Might have...jumped him"

"Jumped!" Lovino exclaimed angrily before the clogs in his mind started to try and turn "...jumped?..." Lovino questioned and his brother stood there his face flushed and suddenly all the pieces fit and the cogs were turning perfectly again

Well He was an Italian.

"Oh" Lovino croaked before going into his room without another word.

**Yes I'm playing that card but I've still got so many card sto start playing :D *laughes evilly***

**Son't mind my laugh, it always sounds evil.**

**REVEIW! Or I might go and do my homework which means days of no updating!**

**Seriously I'm contemplating stopping updating so I can get it done but if get reviews I might do both**

**And yes, yes I am blackmailing you all**

***laughs***

**also after this chapter you might start acctually seeing the villains of this story, it's definently happening in the next two chapters so prepare yourself for a heartbreaking backstory.**


	10. like an axe :D

**right so you might wanna read the note at the end of this chapter**

**(earlier today)**

_Ludwig entered Feliciano's house_

_"It's ok Feli" he said soothingly leading the boy to his bedroom "Arthur said he'd be back soon so don't worry"_

_"b-b-but w-what if he doesn't come back" Feliciano wailed and Ludwig sat him on the bed and crouched before him so he could come to his level_

_"I promise you Feli he'll be fine, and if he isn't I'll protect you"_

_"y-you mean that?" Feliciano asked_

_"Yes" Ludwig confirmed "now we should-"_

_Ludwig was suddenly cut off when Feliciano launched himself at him; Ludwig hit the floor-hard._

_Ludwig tried to say something but all he could do was moan as the smaller boy expertly kissed him, suddenly he had his arms around him and was pulling him closer, Ludwig instinctively switched their positions and adjusted his weight on Feliciano who licked the Germans bottom lip making him instantly give the boy access_

_there was a brief struggle for power which Ludwig won by forcefully pressing Feli's tongue down and starting to explore his mouth,_

_Ludwig gasped as Feliciano's knee came up and pressed against his vital regions before breaking the kiss_

_They both lay there for a minute unsure of how this situation had come to be_

_"s-sorry" Ludwig apologised getting off the Italian and starting to redo his shirt, which the Italian-god knows how, and when- had undone_

_"I-it was my fault" Feliciano said also sitting up_

_"I..Should go" Ludwig said grabbing his stuff and getting up to leave_

_"Ah-wait!" Feliciano called stopping the Italian at the door "shouldn't we...talk about-" he was cut off by a sweet and passionate kiss from the German_

_Ludwig opened his mouth to say something but just then, he noticed a very messy and rather shocked looking Italian boy standing in front of the next room_

_"Oh...fratello...you're safe," Feliciano said awkwardly..._

Ludwig heaved a very heavy and annoyed sigh before looking at his bedroom ceiling

he had replayed what had happened several times over and still couldn't decide what that experience meant

"It means you're gay mein bruder" his brother's voice came and Ludwig jumped

"h-how?" he asked shocked that he had not noticed his brother come in

"I've been watching your facial expressions for a while now, but i never would have guessed you fell for a lovely little boy," his brother sang "who is it?" he asked

"n-none of your business"

"Ooo~" Gilbert sang "none of my business, then it must be Kiku"

Ludwig jerked up at this and shock his head ferociously

"Alfred? Arthur? Wang?" his brother named

However, each time he got the same response

"...Feliciano" his brother said slowly and Ludwig's face went red "oh" his brothers tone sounded extremely displeased

"What's wrong bruder?" Ludwig asked

"Nothing...it's just...never mind" Gilbert said "I got some more of those sweets from Francis" his brother smiled a fake smile before tossing him some of the French delicacies and leaving.

Ludwig watched his brother go then sighed once again

_'I'm in love with him'_ he thought before blushing _'I love Feliciano'_

**Like an axe.**

**Alright so I got a request asking that I should put some yaoi in and I could totally do that but I wanna take a poll to ask who wants it to go that way?**

**Also I wanted to axe your imagination on what happened with Feli and Ludwig :D**

**Review!**

**Seriously I really wanna know who wants some yaoi and who's fine with how it's going, that'S the reason why I didn't make what happened between Ludwig and Feliciano explicit.**


	11. stuff

**Gonna update**

Just because you figure out that your love for someone is mutual, dosn't mean that you can instantly start acting like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ludwig sighed once again

"Ve? Are you ok Luddy?" Feliciano asked

"Yes. Why would you ask that?" Ludwig asked that boy

"Because you keep sighing and spacing out and looking over at me...did I do something wrong, Ve?"

"No" Ludwig answered realising how it must have looked like from his perspective "I was just wondering-"

"Hey potato loving bastard we're eating lunch here" Lovino said bursting into the classroom where Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig had already decided to eat their lunch

"Lovi" Antonio whined following the Italian

"Antonio!" a rough voice called after the Spaniard as the Prussian entered as well

"Ve? Is that ok?" Feliciano asked Ludwig who sighed inwardly this time

"Sure" he said moving so that everyone could sit together

Lovino quickly placed himself between Ludwig and Feliciano but Antonio lifted the boy and placed him on his brothers other side so he could sit next to the tsundere

Lovino glared at the vampire and mumbled something before opening his lunchbox which was filled with Italian food

"Someone might get fat" Gilbert chuckled

"Don't worry my tomato if you get fat then I'll still love you" Antonio smiled in spanish which made Feliciano giggle

"Hey do you want some of this?" Gilbert asked offering Feliciano the French sweets Francis had given him "I don't really feel like having any"

"Ve? Thank you!" Feliciano beamed before taking the sweets

"Stop fawning over me you bastard!" Lovino shouted angrily at Antonio who practically had his hands all over the poor boy

"Please could you refrain from swearing Lovino-san?" Kiku begged

"fr-fratello?" Feliciano's unusually quiet voice came unnoticed by the other members of their circle who were too busy trying to pacify or fuel Lovino's anger

"I'll do whatever the hell I want and nobody will stop me"

"Really big words for a pintsize like you" Gilbert spat

"Fratello..." he groaned

"Come closer and say that!" Lovino exclaimed to Gilbert as Antonio held him back

"Feliciano-Chan are you ok?" Kiku asked and Feliciano suddenly coughed up blood and feinted catching everyone's attention

"Feli?!" Lovino exclaimed dropping beside his brother "Feli what happened?" he asked and the boy just groaned, Lovino looked in his hand where he was holding those sweets Gilbert had given him

Lovino picked up the sweets and sniffed them before recoiling in horror

"Where the fuck did you get this?" he asked Gilbert who stood there in shock

"Francis said they were a French sweet" Gilbert said, "He's been giving them out"

"To who?" Lovino asked

"I don't know, me and Arthur really but we've been giving them to our friends because"

"You've been handing these out?!" Lovino exploded

"What are they Lovino san?" Kiku asked in a pacifying tone

"t-there..." he trailed off "don't just stand there someone go get Wang!" he snapped and Antonio quickly got up and went to find the boy.

Within minutes the paramedics were there while Wang had already started to heal the boy

Lovino stood outside the classroom waiting

"Lovi what is in those sweets?" Antonio asked the auburn haired twin

"Stuff" Lovino said and Antonio gave him a displeased look "bad stuff, stuff that makes you stronger but then enslaves you before eventually...it poisons you with every dose"

"Then why did Feli-"

"I didn't think it'd gotten this serious" Matthew said appearing out of nowhere "question is how did Francis of all people get a hold of something like that?" he asked Lovino

"Tell the Russian bastard not to find out, I want to do that myself"

"Lovi you can't just go around-" Antonio started but was met with a cold glare

Lovino exhaled and left the scene quickly leaving Antonio standing there completely confused and unaware of what exactly was going on.

**Poor Feliciano...**

**I'm still waiting for the reviews on wether this should become a yaoi, if I don't get any no's or yeses I will just drag this out...then again I've already got a yes so...**


	12. some more incomplete smut

**I know I'm doing this stimiltainiously but meh.**

Antonio sat once again in class unhappily

The source of this you ask?

Both Lovino and Francis weren't coming in.

Francis had disappeared off the face of the earth about a week ago after sending a truck load of those sweets to Gilbert and Arthur who had burned every last piece of the 'French delicacies' after discovering what they did.

When school ended, the Spaniard gave a malicious smile as an idea crossed his mind

Ludwig had already let it slip where the boy lived so why not visit him?

Yes. That was what he was going to do.

When Antonio knocked on the door, it was already open

The Spaniard frowned and entered

"Hello? Lovi?" he called,

He knew Feliciano was 'hanging out' at Ludwig's and everyone else in his house were usually back at absurd hours if at all

"Lovino?" he called again and there was a crash upstairs

The Spanish vampire quickly made his way up and saw Lovino tied up and rolling around on the floor like a fish, he quickly moved forward and crouched to remove the gag in the younger boys mouth

"Those bastards!" Lovino shouted, "How dare they tie me up and go off by themselves!"

Antonio laughed which earned a glare

"How long have you been here?" he asked the boy trying not to smile

"About two days" Lovino sat standing

"Then what about the other two you missed from school?" Antonio questioned also standing and Lovino looked away

"None of your business" he grumbled which made the vampire want to steal a kiss-which he did.

At first Lovino had outright objected to Antonio's kisses, but that was when Antonio didn't know what his weak spots were

The Spaniard quickly pushed the Italian backwards into his bedroom and spun him around so he could pin him to his wall

Antonio prepared himself for the first obstacle that was Lovino weakly pushing his chest as the vampire issued a shock of gently biting his lip before forcing his tongue in

The second attack was trying to shift their positions but Antonio firmly held Lovino where he was

The final attack was coming up for air, Antonio had only recently learned how to avoid this one and he licked the Italians neck earning a moan as his tongue left a beautiful mark claiming the boy as his own

Lovino quickly accepted the Spaniard pulling him into another heated make out session which ended with the very lustful words

"Pull my curl"

Antonio was quite baffled by this request but complied anyway pulling on that gravity-defying strand of hair that caused Lovino to moan out shamelessly

"Lovi?..." Antonio whispered tugging on the curl multiple times before pulling it REALLY hard which made the Italian falter (not that it mattered, him being pinned to the wall and everything)

Antonio watched his 'boyfriends' face as he continued to tug on this one stand of hair

"Oh Lovi..." he whispered again pulling the boy into another long kiss while his hands instinctively moved down to the Italians vital regions where he was already hard

"b-b-bastardo" Lovino groaned as Antonio started working on the buckle on his belt

Then all of a sudden...

"Lovino~" a woman's voice rang out

Antonio lingered for a second before kissing Lovino once more and letting go of the perfectly ravished Italian

"He's busy!" Antonio shouted down as soon as Lovino had moved away from the door

"I hope not" a posh German sounding voice came

"Roderich?" Antonio called down going to the staircase to see his best friend's cousin

"Antonio? Oh god" the man said looking away "at least make yourself decent" he said to the boy

"lo siento" Antonio laughed starting to fix himself up

"I can see you and Lovi were having fun~" the woman Antonio had guessed to be Elizabeta smiled "but don't get too crazy before the annual full moon" she smirked

"annual full moon?" Lovino asked coming out of his bedroom and glaring at Antonio "what happens during the full moon"

"Nothing" Roderich said giving a similar glare to his witch girlfriend "nothing happens"

"Aw~" Elizabeta laughed her face turning red "he'll know soon" she sang "but anyway we only came back to untie you because I hear Ahti and Ivan have already went on a manhunt for that boy Francis and counted you out for their own amusement"

"Yes!" Lovino fumed "I'm glad someone cares!"

"Well, I told them they'd have to let you do the interrogating when they found him"

"What are you guys going to do with Francis?" Antonio asked

"None of your business" Lovino grumbled

"Don't worry you'll know around next week if you two have fun" Elizabeta winked which made Antonio go red

"What happens next week?" Lovino asked Antonio who stayed silent (for once)

"n-nothing never mind" Antonio said "I've got to leave now, and I won't be in school next week, and neither will Alfred, Gilbert or Ludwig"

"Why?" Lovino asked but the Spaniard left with haste completely dodging the question.

**right i've decided to add some yaoi, next chaper's probably going to have some proper spamano yaoi in it and the one after that some gerita yaoi, or i might put it all in one...hmn...and if I have time I may explore what's been going on with Alfred and iggy as well as gil and matt.**

**meh.**

**anyway do me a favour and review.**

**also a quick thatnks to all of those who HAVE reviewed, i checked my traffic graph and 1000 people have read my fanfic :D**

**a special thanks to...**

**gerita lover14 **

**littlewolfwindspeaker **

**osa-chan **

**you guys have been constatly reveiwing (like i asked) and you've been fueling my total obsession with writing this fic while fueling me ideas**

**oh yea and sorry about francais, but don't worry he gets torcherd :D ...wait, no...*sighs* you'll see what i mean later.**


	13. the vampire bastard's house

**Remember what I told you about canadians~**

**as always make sure to read my end note, if you've been skipping them you would have missed out on my weird forshadowing singing thingies and also would have missed abit of info or maybe even just not bothered to reveiw*tut, tut, tut***

**srsly read the end note.**

Mathew sat inside the dirty cell, a million thoughts swirling in his mind

"Sorry I got you into this mess Matvy" Ivan laughed and Mathew just glared

"Cheer up" Ahti said quietly and Mathew sighed

"I think we'll be out of here in a while" she smiled wickedly

Suddenly another man walked in and switched with the old guard

"I don't think we have any chance of leaving" Mathew said sadly, and just when he had finally secured a date with Gilbert beildeshmit

"Hey you there, you must be a full blood American" the jailer asked in a French accent

"No I'm Canadian" Mathew corrected

"Yes, that's what I meant American...Canada's in America right?"

"No, it's-"

"Of course it's in America!" the jailer laughed "so your American" he stated

Out of the blue Mathew snapped

"The **fuck** I'm American!" he shouted angrily and the bars on the cell suddenly flew all directions "call me American one more time dipshit and you die!"

Mathew walked forward and now had the guy by his collar

The man looked up at Mathew and started laughing

"Your magic bastards can't hurt me I have a charm" he smiled "stupid American" he said scornfully

Suddenly Mathew took his gun and shot the guy without mercy

"Fucking hoser" he muttered angrily clicking the gun "come on, we're torching this place before we go, in memory of this bastard"

"I'll go grab Francis," Ivan laughed getting up and leaving calmly, the taller mal left the room and turned the corner and there was sudden screaming

"Hey! Don't kill them all you fucking hoser!" Matthew shouted running out

_'I just hope Lovino is having more fun than us'_ he thought

**(The vampire bastard's house)**

Lovino panted heavily as Antonio bent him over his kitchen table and played with his vital reigons with his right hand and his left secured the younger male to the beautiful counter

"Ah~ stop bastardo" he begged **(yes begged)** as Antonio played hard-heartedly with him "what if-ah~...your p-parents" Lovino tried to argue

"They've gone out of the country for work, and will be gone for another month" Antonio smiled licking Lovino's neck

"b-but s-still~" Lovino let out another moan before grabbing onto the table edge "couldn't we do this s-somewhere else?" he asked

"You mean somewhere I will be more tempted to take your blood?" Antonio whispered seductively which made Lovino shudder

"y-yes..." he moaned and Antonio's actions grinded to a halt

"Fine" the Spaniard said letting go of his lover "come on" he beckoned making his way up a grand staircase

Lovino followed half-naked and very ashamed

Lovino entered Antonio's room awkwardly for the first time

"Don't be shy" Antonio cooed as in luring a lamb to the slaughter

Lovino stepped in and the door shut behind him, suddenly Antonio had him pinned to the bed with his hands above his head unable to do anything

"b-bastard" Lovino muttered and Antonio only gave him a vampiric smile

"What did you call me?" he asked the smaller and (at the moment) weaker male who now was looking away and exposing his neck

"N-nothing"

"You're so cute Lovi" Antonio smiled "so cute I could...eat...you...up" Antonio's lips attacked Lovino's nipples another place he had determined his weak spot

Lovino let out a long and very pleased moan as Antonio bit down

"So your THAT sort of person" Antonio chuckled bringing away his lips

"s-shut up bastard" Lovino whispered deeply ashamed that he was letting this bastard treat him like this

"aw~" Antonio sang before sitting up on his large bed

"w-what are you doing now?" Lovino asked angrily also sitting up

"if you want it then you have to take initiative Lovi"

"n-no way!" Lovino exclaimed

Antonio heaved a sigh "I guess I could go find someone else to go all the way with," he said

"Your joking" Lovino said and Antonio's face was deathly serious

"Do I look like I am?" he asked the smaller male who hesitated for a second before giving in to the older boys commands

Lovino positioned himself over Antonio before thrusting down, he stepped for a second letting the pain start to ease, before he started to move again

"You're going too slow Lovi" Antonio complained

"Well I've never done this before!" Lovino snapped

"I guess it was wrong of me to impose this on you" Antonio said thoughtfully before all of a sudden pushing the Italian onto all fours "but I can make up for that now" he smiled before thrusting deeply into his lover

"Ahn~" Lovino moaned over and over as his boyfriend penetrated his ass plunging deeper and deeper each time "h-harder b-bas...ah~...Antonio~" he moaned loudly clutching the sheets as he came close to ecstasy

"Do you love me Lovi?" Antonio asked of his lover slowing down slightly

"Yes, I love you bastardo or we w-wouldn't be...dating" the last word barely made it out

Antonio thrust forward and kissed his lover before gently sinking his fangs into his neck

"Ah-" Lovino gave a surprised gasp as the vampire looked into his mind and soul, but he couldn't care less considering he was in a state of pure ecstasy

"I love you too Lovi" Antonio smiled filing though all of Lovino' good memories, which a good portion seemed to include Antonio

Lovino lay on the bed barely able to stay awake, all of a sudden he was seeing stars, the Italian male groaned before passing out on the bed

"I guess I did go a little too rough for your first time..." Antonio pondered smiling down at Lovino

**READ ME!**

**Alright, please don't be harsh this is my first attempt at a yaoi and It was a challenge!**

**i'd like to explain that a vampire and wearwolf gets stronger on a full moon and mrore primal (for story purpose)**

**and i sdidn't ass that to the story because then i wouldn' be aboe to make the shift i did and i'm quite tierd now after a busy day of updating...going to a thing...updating...updating...yea**

**so just remember that cauz it's going to be used in a kick ass way**

**also i'd like to say if i get positive reviws on this i might do a gerita yaoi after to whats going on on the same night at germany's house, i'll have to do pucan somewhere later but you'll see soon.**

**also i read my traffic graph and 1000 people have read this fic, taking away those who are re-reading i'd say i've done pretty well, usually i give up at this point but i can tell i've still got alot to write!**

**Reviews are VERY WELCOME!**

**i just noticed the aquiggly line thing aint working *cries* so where the hypens are there are meant to be those wird squggly things...yea**


	14. as promised

**I haven't even not updated for a week and yet I feel guilty for making you miss out **

Feliciano walked happily towards Ludwig's house

His friend had been missing out on school the entire week

Elizabeta had told him it was a wolf thing but the voice in his head had convinced him that this was his chance to strike

Feliciano assumed that his fratello and Antonio had already taken their relationship to the next level, and he had tried to do that with Ludwig but whenever he started to advance the more muscular male would pull away and blush in such a cute way

It wasn't fair.

Feliciano knocked on Ludwig's door and Ludwig answered, his face was flushed and he was breathing heavily

"Feli?" Ludwig questioned

"Ve~ Luddy I came to visit you" he smiled innocently "can i come in?"

"s-sure" Ludwig stuttered letting the boy in and leading him into his room as usual

Feliciano made himself comfortable on the bed next to his boyfriend and started talking about random things

That's what the voice had said, it didn't matter what as long as his lips kept moving

Feliciano paused for a second and looked at his boyfriend concerned

"Ve~ Luddy are you-"

This time it happened the other way around

Ludwig viciously attacked his unsuspecting boyfriend with a very passionate kiss

Feliciano moaned as the older male forced him to lie back on his bed, his head was swimming

Ludwig forced his tongue into the very confused Italians mouth

When their tongues parted Feliciano sat up and stared at his boyfriend in complete confusion

"l-Luddy" he stuttered still completely shocked by his boyfriends unusual advance

Ludwig didn't say anything, he just smiled at the Italian before going in for another kiss, only this time his hands started to wander and work away his-soon to be- lovers clothing

Feliciano squirmed under the male in pleasure as his vital regions (yes it's becoming a thing for me to call them that) were exposed, he tried to cover himself in embarrassment but Ludwig wouldn't allow that, the older male reached over to his bedside cabinet and withdrew something that Feliciano could have never guessed he had kept away

Feliciano gripped the sheets as Ludwig installed his digits into his ass

one...

two...

Three...

Feliciano could not help but move around as the German male pressed deeper and deeper until

"ahn~" Feliciano let out a VERY loud moan which caused the German to smile

Ludwig pressed that spot over and over torturing his boyfriend until he was asking *cough* begging for Ludwig to enter him already.

Feliciano dug his nails into his lovers back enjoying every moment of this unexpected turn

At this point he didn't care that his quite celebrate boyfriend had decided to fuck him but only wanted him to thrust deeper inside

the Italian moaned loudly as the German touched his vital regions managing to send him off the edge.

Feliciano snuggled up to Ludwig happily

The older male pulled him in wordlessly enjoying the Italians silence

Why this had happened was a slight mystery to him too but he was happy that it had.

**As promised**

**in the next chapter you get to see francais :D**

**yes..no...maybe...ok fine he's probably being (is is going to be) torchered but it gets better i promise...sorta...no i can't promise.**

**sorry if the spacing commes out wrong but i'm sorta short on time now,**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**also will the man driving the yellow car please NOT enter his vehicle i...sorta rigged it to explode :D**


	15. getting somewhere

Feliciano strode into his house merrily after coming back from ludwigs house (again)

"Fratello?" he called sniffing the air

He always had an acute sense of smell

_'Blood?'_ he thought following that metallic scent down to the basement where Lovino and Mathew stood with a beaten up and bloody Francis

"Ve?" Feliciano said staring

"What are you doing here bastardo?" Lovino shouted

"f-Francis?" Feliciano said pointing "w-what did you do to...to-"

"don't assume things bastardo!" Lovino reprimanded

"We found him like this and tied him up because he tried attacking us" Matthew said truthfully

"Oh...Ve?" Feliciano questioned walking forward "Ve~ we should tell Antonio and Gilbert we found him" Feliciano suggested

"Sorry fratello" Lovino said as Ahti came out of nowhere and pressed her hand on his forehead making him forget "make sure he takes an extra long bath so the smell goes away," he said and she nodded before taking him away

"Wake up frog bastard" Lovino said kicking Francis who stirred

"Why-where am I?" Francis asked waking up

"Where do you think?" Lovino said coldly

"Oh" Francis chuckled "it seems like I was saved," he said

"Like hell" Mathew said in an unusually cold tone "do you know what this is?" he asked showing the French man the sweets he had been giving his friends

"Their...oh" Francis said the penny dropping "so you knew"

"No" Lovino said "we didn't realise you were feeding your friends obedience and 'life extending' drugs for extensive periods of time until you disappeared"

"d-did you bring anyone else with you?" Francis asked

"Why would we?" Ivan asked from the corner where he was sharpening his knife "we only need you"

"We're going to make you talk" Lovino said almost happily

"W-wait I didn't do it because I wanted to! I knew who was getting the sweets and avoided getting too may people involved!"

"This might hurt" Ivan smiled coming forward and stabbing into the succubus' arm

"P-please s-stop, I-I only did it b-because THEY HAVE JEANE!" he shouted almost tearfully

"Stop" Mathew said and Ivan removed the knife and watched the succubus' wound heal quickly

"T-they have m-my girlfriend" Francis choked out "I didn't want to but they said they'd give her back if I...if we"

"Who's we?" Ivan asked the knife inching forward

"Bach a-and...a-Alfred" Francis admitted, "they...took my jean and Bach's lily and they forced Alfred into it by threatening to kill Arthur"

"Alfred isn't that weak," Mathew said

"They were going to do it" Francis said "they came close but he offered himself in exchange for his life"

"Who Is it that hired you to feed innocent high school kids a forbidden drug, that only heaven knows where they got the ingredients from?!" Lovino shouted

"t-the dark moon" Francis said and Mathew gasped

"Ivan go get Elizabeta" Lovino said calmly and Ivan nodded and left the room still slightly coated in blood

"Matthew clear his wounds and get Ahti to alter his memories" he ordered, "we're finally fucking getting somewhere"

**Alright so I'm back and I know my updates will happen a whole lot less but bear with it ans I get back my groove, I just went through like 7 FCSE's fro Spanish and French which made me postpone writing this and posting it**

**Please review because they seriously make my day and will determine how long until I next update, suggestions are WELCOME!**


End file.
